Never Be The Same
by CLOUDxTIFAforever
Summary: She needs him, misses him when he's gone. But when he comes back...when he tries to leave again...there's only one thing left to do. Sort of a random song fic, Cloti fluffiness. Dedicated to my best friend Rachel.


_Hello, welcome to Never Be The Same. I sort of pulled this story out of thin air, and it definately didn't come out the way I intended, and it may not be very good. Oh well, I guess every writer has to have one bad story, right? Anyway, I was sitting in front of the computer, listening to my ipod and waiting for some photos to upload, when one of my favorites songs came on. Its titled Never Be The Same, by RED. _

_**Author's Note:** I've actually been meaning to write a story based on this song for a while, I was going to try and write it after I finished my most recent story, titled Throwing Punches. But here it is, right here, right now. Please enjoy, leave a review, even if its not that good. (Which I know its not) I'll probably re-write it eventually, sorry for its crappiness. Also, this is sort of a belated birthday present to my best friend, Rachel. She likes RED a lot, and I love her to death, she saved my life in quite a few ways._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Never Be The Same, I'm simply borrowing them._

_**

* * *

**_

_"I'll never be the same, I'm caught inside the memories, the promises of yesterday, and I belong to you." - Never Be The Same ~ RED_

**

* * *

**

**_Never Be The Same_**

**_Tifa's POV_**

I thought I knew you...but you've changed so much, lost so much. I remember who you used to be, a kind and caring person, not this hard, seemingly emotionless mercenary that our cruel world has turned you in to. We used to be so close, we could tell each other anything, but you're so distant from me, could we ever gain back what we used to share?

I think we could, if you'd let me in. After all, I do love you, more than you know, its too bad that you're completely clueless. That's how it's always been, I've waited for you for so long, and even now, even after you've hurt me, left me without a good-bye, you're voice is still the only thing that can make my heart skip a beat, cause my breath to catch in my throat.

I tried so hard to get over you in recent years, tried so hard to accept that you could never love me the way I want you to. I've failed, I don't even remember what its like to live without loving you...is there even a time when I didn't? I could never be the same, no, not after loving you, I'm too caught up inside our memories, the promises you made so long ago. I've always belonged to you, and I just can't walk away, even if I'll only ever be your best friend. I can't live without you.

When you left, your absence left me feeling so empty. I was angry, upset, and there were days when I felt like I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I tried to go on, tried to pretend that I didn't need you here, but I was only fooling myself. There was still that hole, that emptiness which couldn't be filled with anything but you. Because nothing compares to you.

And now that you're back, now that you're cured of your disease, your consuming guilt, I just want you to stay, even if we never become anything more than this. I know you feel like you have to leave again, that I couldn't still want you here after what you've done to me, to the kids, but you're wrong. Please just stay, there's no way that I could watch you walk away again, watch you run.

You say you're sorry, that you can't change what you've done, that you can't turn back time and take away all the pain you've caused me. You say that I'm better off without you...

You tried to leave, and nothing I could say was going to keep you here. So I pulled you back inside the bar, my lips finding yours within moments, drowning out your muffled protests. You didn't fight, you just held me there, pressed against you, you're arms wrapped gently around me.

I whispered 'I love you' then, and you're eyes widened. In that moment, I had never seen you're eyes so clear, so full of happiness, their usual pain completely washed away. No more words are spoken as your lips find mine again, this time more seeking, more hungrey than before.

The kiss ends seemingly as soon as it began. You pull away from me, but you don't relinquish your hold on me. Your eyes find mine, your breathing slows, and you lean in closer.

You simply hold me there, standing in the doorway, the sickly orange glow of the streetlights playing over your smiling features. 'I love you, too' is all you say, and I can feel my heart leap inside my chest. Silence follows, your fingers playing across my skin, my hand placed over your erratically beating heart.

No matter what you decide to do, if you decide to leave or to stay, nothing could be the same after what we had just shared, I will still love you.

I will never be the same...we will never be the same.

* * *

_Like I said, its bad. But maybe its not? Maybe you liked it? If you did, please leave a review! And remember, you can review even if you're not a member!_

_P.S. Chapter 4 of Throwing Punches should be up soon!_

_~CLOUDxTIFAforever_


End file.
